This project is devoted to the development and evaluation of a unique set of videotapes to facilitate teaching independent living skills to foster teens. Each tape will consist of a series of vignettes that familiarize foster teens with the practical and social aspects of a particular goal, such as finding an apartment or finding a job. To maximize their appeal and flexibility, the vignettes will be realistic, peer-oriented, and non- prescriptive (free of direct instruction). The first videotape, "Finding A Place To Live, " will be produced in Phase I. The tape will be accompanied by an instructional manual that suggests how activities can be integrated with viewing the vignettes. The materials will be developed in cooperation with independent living coordinators in three separate sites and will be tested in a small group format that includes foster teens and their foster parents working together. This format was chosen to engage foster parents in the process of teaching teens independent living skills. A library of videotapes that address an array of independent living skills is proposed for Phase II. Field coordinators are eager to receive these materials to help foster teens meet the urgent demands of emancipation. Coordinators can readily adapt the non-prescriptive videos into already existing activities.